Pure Smile
by Alice Jane
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATED! Suddenly a short brown haired girl appeared and said she was Rei's former girlfriend! Was that true? Hold on, Aya-ppe! AyaxRei.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, people. If you want to and will read this fiction, I truly respect it. I expect I didn't make lots of wrong grammar. Well, I don't want to make my third fic worse… Hope you it guys~

**Disclaimer: **Super Gals' possessor is Mihona Fujii.

**Chapter 1**

**Innocent Aya**

It was a dark, cold day. Aya walked alone in the super crowded Shibuya with a blue umbrella in her right hand. She felt bored in home. Actually, she wanted to meet Rei. But Rei was in Hokkaido. He was visiting his relatives with his parents. He has told Aya that his uncle was died 'caused of a heart attack.

She couldn't hang-out with her best-friends, Ran and Miyu. Ran couldn't go out from her house, because her father was punishing her. , their teacher, came to Kotobuki house 2 days ago. was so mad, Ran always got bad point in all of her test.

And Miyu, she was going to Cinema, and going-around Shibuya with her beloved boyfriend. Sure, Aya didn't want to disturb her. Yamato generally didn't have any time for Miyu because of his busy job.

The wind blew tightly. Aya decided to go to her lovely place, book store. Not to the store she usually bought books with Ran and Miyu, Shibuya book store. Her favorite book store in this world was Heiwa book store. Not many people knew it because it was hidden and far from the shopping-centre.

The Heiwa book store was clean and comfort, there were sofa for the visitors. The owner of the book store was very welcoming and friendly. He always gave a glass of coffee or a cup of tea or anything the guest ordered. The room was not very large. But it had a lot of interesting book. Aya loved it.

Aya looked for a novel by Stephanie Meyer. The title is Breaking Dawn. She just needed 5 minutes to find Breaking dawn, then she paid it in the cashier. Go home seemed like a bad way. The rain fell down heavily.

"I better stay here 'till the rain stops…" she said to herself.

With a glass of hot coffee and her new novel, she really enjoyed it. She didn't realize someone approached her.

"Sorry for interrupting you. I'm wondering… are you Hoshino-san?" said the man politely.

Aya looked at him. She was surprised to meet this guy. "Aa! Katase-kun! What are you doing here?"

Katase smiled. "Well, I always visit this store every Sunday."

"Wow. So you like this place, _too_?" asked Aya.

"Almost all of our favorites are same, huh?" Katase sat on the seat in front of Aya.

They both laughed. Katase told Aya that he was there to search books about old planes, and he has found that.

The time passed quickly. They didn't notice that the rain has stopped an hour ago.

"Mm.. Katase-kun, I have to go home now… my mom will be worried." Aya looked her watch.

"I can take you home with my motorcycle," he suggested. "If you like."

"Really? If it doesn't mind you—"  
"No, of course not!"

They went to his black motorcycle. He put a helmet onto her head, Aya thanked him.

Although Aya didn't realize it, but actually Katase had a special feeling towards her. A feeling that couldn't stop, that always bigger and bigger whenever she showed her beautiful smile. He has known it. It was impossible to have Aya. She already had a boyfriend that she loved.

After a while, they arrived at Aya's house. She gave the helmet back to Katase. "Thanks for the ride. And…today is fun, really." She said happily.

Katase almost melted because of her smile. "Yeah, today's unforgettable." He smiled back shyly.

A silence moment came, then Aya broke it, "O-Okay, I…see you tomorrow in school." She waved her left hand as she went in to her home.

Katase felt not to let it just go. He asked Aya before she went away, "Wait, Hoshino-san! Tomorrow, would you like to go with me?"

Aya blinked twice. How innocent, she answered him positively. "Sure. I have a free-time, anyway."

"Good. I'll go to your class." He was delighted. He successed to asked the girl for a… what's that? Something like a date? Maybe.

Before slept, she called Rei. She always missed him, we know.

"Hello?"

"Otohata-kun!"  
"Aya. What's up?"  
"Mm, I just want to know… when do you come back to Tokyo?"

"The day after tomorrow. In the afternoon."

"Oh.."

"…What? You miss me?"

"Well… yes… but, no! Not like that. I just…"

"You're predictable."

Aya's face turned red. "Otohata-kun, how are you? I mean, it's November. Winter. Are you okay?"

"Not really. You know I hate winter."

"Yeah, I know. Keep your self, okay? Never ever go everywhere without your sweater or jack—"  
Rei sighed. "I'm not your child, Aya."

"Uhm, sorry…"

"Forget it."

"…"

"Aya?"

"Ah, yes?"

"Why are you keep silence?"

"No. I just…" she stopped and Rei waited to hear Aya's answer. Aya said to her self, _c'mon Aya. Don't be such a loser! _"Otohata-kun, I… miss you."

"I knew it, silly."

"AH! It's our time to sleep. I have to go to school tomorrow, anyways."

"Hn. Bye."

"Goodbye."

----

Aya hung up the phone. She felt great after heard his voice.

She lay his head on the pillow, and took her warm blanket so that something could covered her weak body.

As she closed her eyes, she murmured an expectation, _I hope Otohata-kun and I always will be together._

**Alice:**

Oh yeah, have you known? I was Mitchi-chan. I changed my pen-name so now you may call me Alice.

If you want to know why I changed my pen-name, you can go to my profile. I wrote my reason. Haha. It's really not important.

About Heiwa book store, it is unreal. Just my _imagination_. I don't really know Shibuya... Ow, do you like Breaking dawn? Written by Stephanie Meyer. I just bought it yesterday.

This is my first fic which include Katase. Which do you think better for Aya, Rei or Katase?

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Moshi-moshi! Wew, thank you for everybody who has given me a review. You are all amazing! So now, enjoy chapter two~

**Disclaimer: **Super Gals is Mihona Fujii's.

**Chapter 2**

**Otohata comes back!**

"Yo, Hoshino-san," greeted Katase. He leaned back on the Aya's door class. Aya smiled back and waved her puny hand.

Ran, Miyu, Satsuki, and Rie were surprised. They thought Aya and Katase lost communication after the incident when Katase stole the data of the examination from 's computer in school.

Ran came closer to Aya. "Hey, what happened between you both? Why did Katase greet and wait you there?" Ran whispered, but her voice was still loud.

"Ran, don't be too loud! Katase might be hear you!" murmured Miyu. Satsuki, Rie, and Miyu followed Ran to approached Aya.

"Eh, haven't I told you all for yet? Listen, I will go with Katase to… I don't know, maybe he will take me to cinema, like we ever did," Aya explained as she put all her books into her bag.

"So it's a date?" asked Rie.

"How about Otohata?" asked Satsuki.

Aya stopped what she was doing and looked them all. "Don't worry. It is completely not a date. We're just friends, remember?"

Ran punched Aya's head gently. "Silly! He liked you! If he asked you to go with him, so there has to be something!"

"No, Ran. We will only hang-out together like friend does. Just like what we do."

"But Aya, Miyu thinks what Ran said is right. Anyway, you have a boyfriend. If you go with Katase it seems like you are…" Miyu stopped, realize that what she said was too far.

"I'm what?" Aya asked curiously.

Miyu saw Satsuki and Rie for help. But they two also didn't know how to tell her. Ran took the control.

"Seems like you're cheating! But… Aya how lucky you are! He is rich and has much money, is not he?" said Ran as she showed her sparkling eyes.

"Shut up, Ran! So Aya, are you sure you want to go?" whispered Miyu. She tried not to speak loud, so that Katase won't hear her.

Aya let out a deep sigh. "No worries. I'm not cheating at all. And Miyu, yeah, I'm sure for what I'll do. Okay, I have to go now. Bye!" Aya smiled brightly and waved her hand to her friends.

"Hey, Aya!" Ran shouted but Aya kept walking. She apologized to Katase because she made him wait too long. He said it was no problem, then they went out from the school. Katase rode a motorcycle to school.

Katase brought Aya to cinema, they watched a horror film. Aya often screamed when she saw the ghost. Katase just laughed when he saw her expression. After the film ended, Aya walked weakly and sometimes almost fell down. She still trembled.

"I'm sorry, Hoshino-san. I shouldn't forced you to watch it. Look at you, you look so pale. Are you fine?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm well. Anyway I like the film, it was not bad."

"Really?" asked Katase. He grabbed Aya's hand and took her to a café next to the cinema. Aya blushed.

Katase sat in front of Aya. Right now he looked serious, Aya waited until he said something. To be honest, she was kind of nervous now.

The waiter came, Katase ordered ice coffee and Aya ordered orange juice.

Katase looked at the girl right in front of him. He started the conversation, "Hoshino-san. I actually forced you to watch a horror film because… because I want to see your expressions which never I saw before."

Aya cocked her beautiful eyebrow. "And why did you want to see it?"

Katase closed his eyes, five seconds later he answered, "Because I love you."

Aya was shocked. She didn't even say a word, her mouth was like locked.

"I got it. You must be confused. I just want to tell you, you don't have to answer. Besides, I have already known your status." Katase chuckled.

Then Aya just smiled. She couldn't think what responses could be easier than smile?

"Hoshino-san, I loved it when you smile." Katase said honestly. Aya thanked him.

Katase took Aya home by her motorcycle. Aya couldn't do everything normally after Katase's statement. When she went out from the café, she collided with the door. The waiters and the guests laughed at Aya, also Katase.

"You better take a rest, Hoshino-san. You don't look alright."

"Uhm, maybe you're right. See you later." Aya smiled, but not bright as usual.

She lay her head on her pillow and held her bolster. _What my friends said were right… "there has to be something," it's right. He told his feeling towards me and now it made me dizzy. What I suppose to do? I like Otohata-kun much. There's no way I break with him and date with Katase… But I can't just let Katase smashed into his feeling. Oh my goodness, please help me._

Suddenly her cell phone ringing. It was Miyu.

"Hello, Miyu?"

"Aya! Where are you now?"

"I'm in home. Why?"

"Actually we want to tell you when the class finished, but you have gone with Katase…"

"Tell me about what?"

"Look, Otohata will come back today. Or to be more actual, this _evening_! We will make a party in Luna café. You're gonna come, aren't you?"

"Ugh… yeah, sure."

"Aya? What happened to you?"

"What? Uh, nothing."  
"You can't lie to Miyu…"

"I didn't lie. I'm fine, Miyu."

"…Did Katase tell you his feeling?"

"How do you know that?!"

"Tell Miyu everything, Aya."

"Uh… okay. He _did_. And I just don't know what to say… what to do. Otohata-kun is the one I love, Miyu. No way I date with Katase…"

"Miyu got it. That's what named _triangle love_. Two's happy, one's sad."

"I don't want to make him sad!"

"…"

"Miyu…"

"Everythings's gonna be fine, Aya. Katase is strong, he can stand up again."

"…Maybe you're true."

"Yeah. Hey back to the main topic, can you come now?"

"Now? Fine, I'll be there soon."

"See you later, Aya."

"Later."

Aya changed her clothes and did make-up. Then she went to Luna café by bus, it just took 10 minutes to arrive there.

Everyone has been waiting for Aya, and right now they just need to wait for the cold-one.

Yuuya has phoned Rei to go to Luna café, first he refused it. He was exhausted. But Yuuya forced him with his baby voice, which successfully made Rei surrender and had a deep sigh.

"Where's he? We have been waiting long!" Ran shouted.

"Ran, you're going to make the others visitors afraid," said Miyu. Ran pinched her.

"Eh, he's coming!" Yuuya whispered.

"Ooki!" yelled Tatsuki.

Rei came to his friends. Then Ran, Miyu, Tatsuki, Yuuya, Miyu, and Aya said, "Welcome back!"

Rei sat down and gave a comment, "You don't have to do this."

"Jerk! Don't you wanna thanked us?" said Ran, who was sitting next to Rei.

"Thank you."

"Uugh!" Ran got annoyed.

Miyu looked worry at her lovely friend, Aya. She didn't show any smile. Since she came, she just said 'welcome back.' No other words.

The party began simply. They just ate a big chocolate cake and drank. Although, Rei just drank and did not eat the cake. He never liked sweet-food. One time, Ran joked and everyone laughed. Laughed and laughed. They were all excited. Well, except two guys, which none other than Aya and Rei. Aya still confused and thought about Katase's statement. When someone asked her 'are you fine', she just answered 'yes' and showed a fake smile. She often sighed, didn't care if Rei would hear that. Rei sat right next to Aya.

Rei didn't feel bored or feel happy. The only things he was doing there were just drinking, listening his friends' conversation, and… seeing his sweet girlfriend. Aya didn't recognize it.

After 30 minutes, Rei suddenly held Aya's hand as he pulling her out from the café. Aya was too shocked, but she couldn't help. She followed his boyfriend's steps. Rei said, "Let me take her for a while."

"Okay, take care of her, dummy!" shouted Ran. Then she continued talk to others.

Aya and Rei were outside now. They walked without voice came out from their mouth. What was it? Rei just held her tiny hand gently. Aya didn't want to say anything, even to ask what were they going to. Rei brought Aya to a quiet place. Aya knew the place, but she didn't know its name. She sometimes passed that park, it was peacefully and beautiful. Trees were everywhere. They both sat on a bench.

But before they sat, Aya stopped her feet. She lowered her head, her hand is still held by Rei. "What?" asked Rei.

Aya kept quiet. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, still remembered about Katase. The words he said. Aya opened her mouth, and began to speak.

"Otohata-kun, before I went to Luna café, I went with… Katase. After it, he said that… he loved me."

"So it's the reason why you looked so messed?"

Aya blushed then nodded as the reply.

"What was your answer?"  
"…I didn't answer anything. More over he said he didn't need any reply."

"So what's your problem?"

"He must be sad… what I suppose to do?"  
"Nothing you can do."  
"Why?"

"…"  
"Yeah, I know I cannot do anything better."

"I'm glad you noticed it."  
Rei pulled Aya closer softly. He hugged her. Maybe you don't believe it, why was a guy like Rei suddenly hug a girl? Why? Because he felt a bit pity. She looked totally messed up. Somehow, she was Rei's girlfriend.

"Thank you." Aya cried, it was joy tears and sorrowness tears. Sad about Katase, happy about Rei.

Rei didn't speak, waiting until she stopped her tears. Rei always hate Aya's tears. He didn't like to see someone, especially Aya, cries. Finally he smirked and mocked, "You crybaby."

Aya smiled, "I know."

**Alice Jane:**

I WANT TO MEET MIHONA FUJII! I read Super Gals comics, all episodes. I also read Mihona Fujii freetalk. From there, I could imagine how great if someday I meet her. She's my number one favorite manga-ka. The second one is Ono Eriko, the manga-ka of a funny comic, Miiko.

So what do you think about this chapter? Is it too short? Or boring? Oops, sorry.

Wait for the chapter 3…

Review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

Aloha! Thanks for waiting this chapter. I, from my heartiest, wanna thank you all the reviewers, who have already keep me going. I'm really truly glad you like it!

**Disclaimer: **You know what I always write here, don't you?

**Chapter 3**

**A Promise We Made**

It was winter, and every school gave the students holiday. Ran Kotobuki was happy with this. She became more excited when she noticed today's date. It was December 22nd, just 1 day right before Christmas night. The couples, especially teenagers, date with their each boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Guys! Which do you think better, a pair of boots like this or a cute swimsuit like this? Oh I can't wait for Christmas! Yahoo!" yelled Ran.

"A swimsuit? Miyu thinks only stupid people who want to swim in winter…"

"Of course I won't, silly! But I can wear that swimsuit in summer! Look, this is a swimsuit with hibiscus flower! Pretty, huh? I will look perfect in this!" shouted Ran as she looked at the magazine.

"You don't look good in every clothes you wear, donkey," mocked the Ikebukuro ko-gals leader, Mami Honda. She was Ran's enemy either.

Ran stared at Mami and said, "Bleh! Shut up you piggy-head! I ALWAYS look perfect, but if you don't see me so, you need to go to eyes doctor."

"Mami, cool down. We don't have to talk to an idiot person like her. We just waste our time," said Harue, Mami's best friend.

"Yeah Harue, you're right. Let's leave this stupid gal…" So Mami and Harue left Ran, Miyu, and Aya with their evil laughter.

"Yeah go away, you bitchy two!" yelled Ran. Then she continued read the magazine. Occasionally she laughed freakishly herself, and those times people stared at her. Miyu and Aya ignored Ran, they thought Ran was in her own paradise, imagining Tatsuki bought her the boot or the swimsuit…

"Aya, guess what Miyu's plan for Christmas eve!"

"Ehm… wait… ah, Yamato get free-time and you can date together?"  
"Exactly! Miyu's very happy! What about you, Aya? What's your plan with Otohata-kun?"

Aya lowered her head. "Well, we don't talk about it yet. Maybe he will be busy during Christmas eve. You know he's an assistance DJ." She became sad.

Ran closed Miyu's magazine and said, "Then tell him that you want him to be with you in Christmas eve! That's easy."

Aya shook her head. "I can't. I've promised not to oppose everything he does…"

Aya's two best friends sighed. Ran spoke to her again, "If you want to spend the lonely Christmas, I won't forbid you. But just know it, Aya, actually I want to spend it with you and Miyu, we both together, but… Tatsukichi rarely has much money so when he has it, and he want to treat me, I must accept it!" Then the Shibuya Beggar laughed as a devil. A pair of horn was on her material head. The kids who were walking around her, horrified, scream and grabbed their mother skirt.

"Aya…" Miyu approached her friend.

"I'm okay without him in Christmas eve," Aya answered the unsaid question.

"No, Miyu were not going to ask it. Miyu just wanna suggests something. Ah, why don't you let out your girl's brave and just tell Otohata what you want? Don't get Miyu wrong, Miyu doesn't mean to tell you to force Otohata, Miyu means, Aa. Aya you must got what Miyu means, didn't you?"

"Thanks. You're such a true friend I've ever had, Miyu." Aya showed a tiny smile as she looked Miyu.

"Hey what about me?! Don't you feel I'm your true friend, too?!"

"Of course you are either, Ran." said Aya. Aya and Miyu giggled.

Ran laughed, they laughed happily. They felt excited to realize how good the friendship they had. In that lovely time, Ran suddenly shouted, "AH! OVER THERE!" and she ran quickly towards the man.

Miyu and Aya looked each other and frowned. Ran came with a guy. She held tight his jacket and pulled him harshly. Aya blushed slightly and Miyu smiled at this. Ran blinked once to Miyu, she as soon got what Ran meant. They both went away and giggling.

Aya, was so nervous. Her face turned as red as cherry. The ice prince broke the silent moment between them. He said, "So what's the important thing you wanna tell me?"

"That… Ah, actually it doesn't really matter. I just, want to tell you what I wanted."

"What's that?"

"Otohata-kun, you don't have to feel sorry if you can't. And… I won't force you to do this. And—"

"Just tell me, Aya." He sighed.

"O-okay. Will you go with me in Christmas eve?"

"That's what you called 'the important thing,' Aya?" He smirked.

Aya shocked her head. "I didn't. Ran was the one who named it."

"I was going to ask you that either."

"R-really?!"

"Yeah. I can be with you until 9 p.m." He saw her face was slightly blushed and kept appearing a little smile. He frowned. "Aya? Are you okay?"

Aya was out of her paradise and answered, "Y-yeah I am! So where should we meet?"

"Ah… just in the place we usually met? I won't make you wait long like last year, _promise_."

"Oh there? Sure, I like that Christmas tree!"

Rei smiled at Aya. But unfortunately, she didn't recognize it. "Aya, I have to go now. I have a part-time job. Later." He waved his hand.

Aya waved back. She chuckled and looking for her best-friends to thank them.

Aya was in her bed room. She was searching her jacket. Everything she should prepare has prepared. Cell phone, notebook, pen, another girls needs (like lipgloss and perfume? Yeah, something like those), and the must-bring, a gift for Rei. Aya has bought it since last week. She found her jacket and looked the clock, "Gosh. It's already 6.15! I gotta go now…" she went down and went out from her home.

The Christmas tree, as usual, made Aya fascinated. It was extremely cold and Aya felt lucky to has worn her warmest jacket. People around her seemed completely excited, thought it was Christmas. Aya smiled, remembered that she was waiting her guy. Tatsuki and Ran were partying in lots of place. Tatsuki also treated her some food, expensive foods. Miyu and Yamato were going together in Shibuya. Yamato only had 1 hour to be with his girlfriend. They really used this expensive hour.

After 30 minutes left, the man who Aya waited, still didn't come. Aya was worried, did he break the promise? But no way, he always called her when he couldn't come. Then what? Why didn't he come on time? He never did such a lame thing like this before. Aya was double worried when she found she couldn't call her boyfriend's cell phone.

"Uh. It's getting totally cold here. Should I move somewhere else? But Otohata-kun would be confused if he found I'm not in the supposed-to-be place…" So Aya just waited there, under the beautiful Christmas tree, one sign of a merry.

1 hour… 2 hour… some minutes… has left. But Aya still tenderly waited him. And finally she gave up. She was so tired. She went to the bridge, a way to the station, away from the Christmas tree, the place they should meet.

"Oh don't cry, Aya! He must has a reason for this… he must… he must…" Aya stopped her walk. Looking behind again. To be more specific, looking the Christmas tree again. Who she waited didn't come. "He'd never come…"Aya whispered weakly. She took a deep breath twice, tried to calm her self down. Probably no one would realize that there was a girl who had a sad face. And even they realize, I bet, they wouldn't really care.

Aya was standing on the bridge, she was all alone. Well, actually many people passed the bridge. But she felt she was alone in her heart. After some minutes, the white cold snow, fell down. Too many things were too great to passed, but Aya just didn't want to know it. The only thought in her head was Rei, that ice prince. Aya smirked, something unusual. "This is… as cold as you." She held a bunch of snow in her puny hand. Eh, how ironist for a girl like Aya Hoshino. She was kind, smart, care about everyone's feeling, and what's the minus? Crybaby? Coward? But that was all couldn't be a reason why she got a damn thing like this.

"Hoshino? What are you doing?" asked a male's voice. Aya first thought it was Rei, but it wasn't. Katase now was standing next to her.

"What am I doing? I'm… waiting."

"Are you waiting your boyfriend?"

"How do you—"

"Kotobuki was partying with his…uhm, monkey boy huh? And Yamazaki was dating with her boyfriend. I saw them before I got here."

Aya nodded. "Oh…"

"Why does he let you wait in this cold night…" Katase looked his watch. "…in 9.35 p.m?"

Aya was quiet. She didn't response Katase.

"Hoshino?"

"…"

"Are you okay? Are you sick? Look your face, very pale."

"I am. I'm not."

"You're not okay… I know it."

"You don't know, Katase!" and she faced the guy. She looked fury.

"I see, I see. You don't have to be mad after all…" Aya didn't reply Katase again. She stood on the bridge, _wishing_ that he would come. Katase didn't ask anything anymore, he stood, too. He didn't think that leave a fragile girl in the cold night was a good idea. A man shouldn't do that.

So Katase waited for Rei. He want to make Aya, at least, didn't feel alone.

Katase said, "I hope I'm not confusing you. I'm here just to make you feel not alone, Hoshino. After, after _he _come, I promise I would go." That was the last words of Katase. Aya didn't say anything. What she wanted just her Rei, come as the promise.

Now, the only thought in her brain was; _will he come_?

**Alice Jane:**

Finish! What's your impression? Tell me by give me a review!

Rei Otohata, it's not nice to make a girl waiting too long. Don't repeat this action anymore!

Oh, by the way, this chapter, I was inspired by a song of Avril Lavigne; I'm with you. You know, this is some words from the lyrics which have inspired me:

_I'm standing on the bridge, I thought you will be here, by now. It's nothing but the rain, no footstep on the ground. I'm listening but there's no sound. Is not anyone tried to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night, trying figure out this life. Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are, but I… I'm with you. I'm with you, yeah._

It's not the full lyric. I don't remember all of those words, hehe. Oh, don't think I totally copied this chapter from this song! Some scene was come originally from my head! I mean, my brain.

Thank you for reading. What ya think? Review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

I will say thank you to: Chiby Angel-chan, Ainara Aya, AkifromHell66, cold summer night, corry-sshi, Mysteatica Aura, Kana, maimy-angel, and LuCapyon, for your encouraging review!  For corry-sshi, you're absolutely right! I like Alice "Twilight" Cullen! She's a sweet girl ^^

**Diclaimer: **It's Mihona Fujii's.

**Chapter 4**

**Forgiven**

Aya was sitting in the Shibuya park, near the Shibuya police office. She wanted the cool breath, which she thought she could find it in the place that full of tree. She looked every edge of the park. She stared many things, like kids who were playing and the grandma who was jogging, and so many more.

The refreshing moment was interrupted by the noisy, poor Shibuya Gal.

"Girl! What are you doing?" She put her hand around Aya's tiny shoulder. Miyu took a seat next to Aya.

"Hi, Aya. Having a little trouble?" Miyu showed her understanding smile.

"Ran, like you see, I'm just sitting. Miyu, how come you know…?" Aya was surprised that her friend could know it.

"Miyu knows what you're thinking. It clearly appears on your face," Miyu replied.

Ran frowned. "Really? What trouble do you have? Is it Otocchi again?"

Aya smiled weakly. "You must be a genius fortuneteller, then."

"DAMN! What did he do toward you again?!" Ran furiously shouted. She hated when her friend was hurted by someone.

"It's a trivial thing. Doesn't matter at all. But thanks for your concerns, Ran, Miyu." Once again, she lied to her friends and her self.

"It DOES." Miyu seemed a bit upset. "Tell us, right now."

The two gals stared Aya curiously, waiting her story. Aya sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you." She was surrender and began the story. "He didn't come…in the Christmas Night. I had waited for him about some hours, but he didn't come. Probably he got a job longer and so busy, even to call me…" Aya's voice sounded so glum, although she herself didn't notice it.

"That jerk… I'll kill him and stay here Aya, I'll drag his dead body off, so you can slap and kick him as much as you want!!" Ran ran fastly.

Aya's face turned to Miyu. "Well, that's rude."

Miyu giggled. "Very. Aya, what do you feel now?"

"Much better." Aya smiled. "It's because I have such amazing friends like you." Aya complimented them.

"Haha. You make Miyu embrassed! Now let's follow where she's going. Miyu doesn't want if she goes to the jail because she killed somebody." Miyu pulled Aya's hand and they ran together to Rei's work place.

**When they arrived there…**

She was speaking—or maybe shouting, with Aya's boyfriend. Luckily, Ran still kept her voice 'calm'. At least she didn't grab his collar like she generally did when she was mad…yet.

"Darn! Wouldn't you apologize to Aya, huh, Ice Prince?! It's entirely your fault! You made her so sorrowful!'

"I've told you, Kotobuki. I left my cell phone."

"But why didn't you borrow your friend's cell phone?! You supposed to do something!"

"I didn't remember her number."

"Tck! What kind of boyfriend are you?!"

"Do you remember Tatsuki's number?"

"UGH!"

"Go away, Kotobuki. You will annoy me if you're here too long and too loud."

"We haven't finish _our_ problem yet!"

"PLEASE STOP!"

Ran and Rei looked at the owner of the soft voice. The girl looked upset.

"Ran, don't make a fight here. Chill out, okay? He has told us what his reason clearly." Aya talked quietly. Her jaw tightened. It heard more like a murmur. But Rei could fathom what she said, although he couldn't listen her well. Miyu and Ran cocked their eyebrow at the same time, _"What did she say?"_

Ran was about to ask Aya but Miyu glared at her. She immediately held Ran's leg and pulled her to the dance floor, far from where Aya and Rei were. Aya locked her mouth as she seeing ground with despair-look. This time, Rei broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Are you okay?" He came closer to her.

Aya blushed slightly. "N-Not really."

"What's your trouble?"

Aya opened her mouth to tell him a lie. But then when their eyes met, Aya was suddenly speechless. She gawked, her eyes which filled up by anguish, stared at his. She didn't say anything.

"I'm not forgiven, aren't I?" he surmised, as he showing his enchanting grimace.

Aya replied with a cold action, at least for people who had known Aya before. "Exactly."

Rei was surprised. "What should I do to make my self forgiven?"

She raised her head. Now she faced him. She was going to answer him honestly.

"Hoshino?"

"Katase! What are you doing here?" Aya was shocked.

"Well, that's my line. I don't have any idea you, a girl like you, can go to the club…" he paused when his eyes found Rei near Aya. "…or probably you often come here to see your boyfriend." Katase narrowed his eyes. Unfortunately Aya didn't notice it.

"Not really. Otohata, it's Katase. Katase, it's Otohata."

They two shook hand. Katase smiled, but Rei didn't show any friendly face.

"Rei Otohata—the first winner Super High School Student GrandPrix?"

"Yes." His cold eyes kept gazing at Katase.

"It's good to meet you." Katase smiled vaguely.

"Me, too."

Suddenly he approached Rei. He placed his hand on Rei's shoulder. Katase whispered something.

"You better keep her, Otohata. Somebody maybe will steal her from you. It doesn't mean I will, I just warn you." Katase sneered. Rei stayed cool and pretend not hear him.

"What are you speaking?" Aya asked.

"Nothing. Just boy-greet." Katase smiled gently to Aya. "I got to go now. See you later, Hoshino, Otohata."

Then he left. Rei still gazed him dubiously.

"Is he your friend?"

"Yeah." Aya nodded.

Rei placed his both hand in his jeans' pocket. Then he faced Aya, waiting for her answer. (Rei asked Aya right before Katase came, and Aya hasn't answered yet, remember?")

She tried to make her self braver. _"Don't be a coward Aya!" _After a couple of seconds, after she thought she has made her self bold enough, she answered his question. "If you're not busy… if you don't mind… if you want…" Aya babbled nervously.

"Just tell me what you want, Aya."

"Yeah, okay. Perhaps… we could have uhm… a date to change our undone-date…? You owe me that." She bit her lower lips and closed her eyes. However, she was afraid if he became mad or something.

Rei grimaced. It—of course—made Aya so high.

"I don't know you're capable to ask me for a date."

"You underestimate me." Aya blushed more.

"Sorry." He easily apologized.

"So the answer…?"

He checked something in his cell phone. After about seven seconds, he spoke, "Tomorrow evening?"

Aya did smile widely. Seeing this, Rei didn't need her answer from her mouth, everything successfully and obviously had showed on her face.

"Deal." Rei smiled then grabbed Aya's hand. "It has been night already. I'll take you home."

They went to the door. "Wait, you haven't gotten any permission, have you?"

"No problem. I can manage." He answered calmly.

Among the people in the club, Aya saw her best friends. They laughed. Miyu waved her hand and winked. Ran gave a thumb for her. Aya just giggled at them.

The lovely couple went out from the club. Their hands were fused. Katase, from the corner, watch them go and sneered mockingly.

**Alice Jane:**

I was so sad… I thought my beloved Gals volume 9 comic was gone… but thank goodness Mba Mimin has just found it! Now I'm happy and satisfied after see Rei… I think I'm addicted to him. ^__^

Appreciate me by give a review, please?? Thanks before.


	5. Chapter 5

In this chapter, I think I add more dialogue than description. However, I wish you enjoy it~

**Chapter 5**

**Rei's ex-girlfriend**

Aya looked so sweet this evening. She wore a hat, used a pair of light brown boots, clad in a white jacket and blue skirt. She looked at her watch, it was 4.51 p.m. She came 9 minutes earlier. She thought Rei would had come at 5 o'clock or so, but it was wrong. He was the one who came earlier. Aya ran over him.

"Otohata. I'm sorry, I'm coming late…" she apologized the thing that actually unnecessary. She didn't come out of time, right?

Rei began to walk. "You're not late at all, Aya."

Aya followed his paces. "Hmm… so where are we going to go?"

"This time, it's wherever you want." Rei turned his face to Aya. "C'mon. Decide it by yourself."

Aya was nervous when Rei faced her. She bit her lower lips and slightly blushed. "Oh… so it's up to me? Probably it will be boring but, there's a book I want to buy in Heiwa Bookstore…?" Aya was not sure at her choose. So she turned it into a question.

"Hn. So let's leave now."

They went to Heiwa Bookstore, Aya's favorite place ever. Rei brought his motorcycle, and so they used Rei's motorcycle as the transportation.

Unluckily, just when the cutest Shibuya couple arrived, a guy who they both have known, was standing in front of the cashier. Who was that? Rei's rival, Katase. He was buying a classic novel.

"Hi Katase! We met again." Aya smiled and waved her hand.

Katase did the same thing. "Yeah, what a surprise again."

Rei was calm. Inside, he was feeling disturbed and annoyed by Katase's exist. He spoke, "Aya. I'll look for a book there." Then he left.

Katase smirked at Rei mockingly. "Hoshino, what book are you going to buy? I'll find it for you." Katase offered a help with a sweet, delicate smile on his face. However it was a little part of his plan to break Aya and Rei's relationship.

"Thanks, Katase. You're a very nice guy." Aya walked to the second row book shelf. "I'm looking for comics titled 'My Heavenly Hockey Club' number six and 'The Minami Family' number 5."

Katase frowned. "Comics?"

Aya giggled. "Yes. I'm a bit fed up in novel and the other thick books. Comic will surely refresh my mind"

Katase laughed loudly, so that Rei could hear him having fun with Aya. "Okay, Hoshino. I'll find it."

The visitors of Heiwa Bookstore, was only six people. An old granny was waiting for her granddaughter, who was about nine years old. The little girl was searching a comic, like what Katase and Aya were. Then, the last, a man who was drinking his hot coffee as he reading his book.

Rei saw Katase helped Aya to find the comics. _"That guy… I think he planned something. Huh, he has crush on Aya?"_

"Hoshino, are these the comics you mean?" Katase showed them.

"Yeah, exactly. Thanks a lot, Katase!"

"You're welcome, Hoshino." They both were standing in the corner of the bookstore. Knowing how quiet the bookstore was, Katase used the chance.

He held Aya's hand. Aya immediately fathomed what he meant.

"Katase, we've talked about this…" Aya tried to get her hand off of Katase's.

"I know, I know. But please, just listen what I'm gonna tell, Hoshino. Only for this time…" he was begging Aya truly.

"I can scream…" she whispered.

"Please? Only for this time."

Aya shook her hand. "No, Otohata can see us!"

"So be quiet and just listen my words, please?"

Aya was confused. Should she say yes?

Finally, Aya nodded simply. Katase smiled.

"I know and understand that you and that guy are in a relationship. But I see the way he sees you. I guess… he doesn't have any feeling for you, Hoshino. I'm brave enough to bet that he never says his true feeling for you, correct?"

Aya didn't want to realize the truth that Rei had never said that he loved her.

"Okay, so you don't have to answer. But think it, a cold guy like him be your boyfriend? Hoshino, you're such an angel. He's not suitable to be right next to you. And I… I can love you. Caring you, keeping you… everything he couldn't do for you, I can, Hoshino. I'm capable to do all of that. I…"

Before Katase could finish his words, Aya suddenly pulled her own hand from Katase and left him. "Watch your words, Katase. Otohata is a very nice guy. At least he always say everything politely. And don't get him wrong! He does always keep me… with a different way like the guys generally do to their girl."

Rei came right when Aya said it. But he hid his self.

"Come on, Hoshino. He's a cold guy! What's the best thing about him?"

Aya raised her hand, she was going to slap Katase before Rei defended.

"No rude action, Aya."

"Otohata? You heard all?" Aya was shocked when Rei suddenly came.

"Not everything. Only your words." He smiled to Aya.

Katase narrowed his eyes when he saw Rei. "You jerk…! Get away!" Katase punched Aya's boyfriend his cheek. Fortunately, Rei didn't like a fighting. He held Katase. "I don't wanna fight, Katase. So stop this."

Katase collapsed. He covered his face with his palm. "You… Rei Otohata… you 'always' take everything I like…"

Rei cocked his beautiful eyebrow. "We even first met in the club yesterday."

"But I've known you! You won the Super High School Student GrandPrix in first place… but the most important thing is, you, Otohata, you're the boyfriend of the girl I love! You're…!" Katase paused. He cried, without any sound. Aya didn't realize but Rei noticed it.

Rei put his hand around Katase's shoulder. "How lame. Don't surrender only because of those little problems."

Katase raised his head and faced Otohata. He kept being silent for a moment.

Aya was the only one who broke the awkward silent.

"He's right, Katase. We still have long time." Aya smiled and approached Katase.

Katase smiled, too. "Yeah. You two are maybe right. Thank you." He got up and went out from Heiwa Bookstore. "Hoshino, I think I'd never possess you. You're so happy with him, huh?" Aya blushed. "Otohata, in another chance, I'm sure I'll beat you off." Katase and Rei grimaced. (Oh I make they both often show grimace, right?)

Katase waved his hand as he walking forward. Rei and Aya looked each other. "You've found the comics, haven't you? Let's pay it soon." Rei held Aya's hand, they walked to the cashier together.

Rei took Aya home with his motorcycle. Unfortunately, to go to Aya's home, they must pass Shibuya street.

They both didn't say many words after what happened in Heiwa Bookstore. But Aya felt contented somehow—Rei didn't break their relationship although he has known that Katase had crush on Aya. He defended it. So Aya thought, probably Rei had a feeling—at least a little feeling of caring and loving Aya, hadn't he?

Aya's thought was broke when a short, inky haired girl went over them and called, "Rei!"

Rei seemed a bit upset, but then he went out from the street line. He parked his motorcycle near a café. What? Why did he park there?

"What are you doing, here? You should be in Hokkaido, shouldn't you, Hinata?" Rei asked the cute-girl. She was shorter than Rei but taller than Aya. Her brunette hair was above her shoulder.

She giggled. "Ahaha. It's winter, silly. I'm in holiday. And…" Her voice was melodious. _Who is that girl? Hinata??_ Aya asked her self. _Otohata and Hinata looked so chummy…why? _

"…I do miss you so badly, my sweetheart Rei!" She kissed Rei's cheek. Aya was so shocked! That scene was too vulgar! _Noo, who is she?!_

Hinata suddenly gazed at Aya. She smiled friendly. "Ooh… so you must be Aya, right?"

Aya did a small nod. _How does she know my name? Did Otohata often tell her about me?_

"It's very good to meet you, Aya! My name's Hinata." They both shook hand. "I'm Rei's ex-girlfriend!"

Aya gawked. _Rei's ex girlfriend…?! My God, she's so sweet…_

Rei glanced at Hinata sharply. Hinata chuckled and winked. Aya was still shocked. But she tried to calm her self down.

"O-Okay… Hinata-chan, nice to meet you, too…" Aya showed a perforce smile. Her jaw tightened.

"Aya…" Rei tried to explain something necessary.

But Aya didn't look at Rei. She just didn't want to. The lovely girl namely Hinata kept staring at Aya with a benign smile on her face. Aya smiled her back nervously.

**Alice Jane:**

Hahaha. This is what I've been waiting! Hinata finally appeared! What do you guys think of her?! ^^

I'll appear her in many scene and chapters. So I hope you like her…! I make her as a sweet, lovely girl. Her hair is short, and a little messy but still looked good! Her hair's color is light brown—resembles Rei's hair color.

Anyway, I hope you can imagine Hinata like how I imagine her… and I hope you will like her.

Just wait the next chapter—and give me a review, please?


End file.
